


T'was Love all along

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: It was unrequited love. It was an arragement. It was all a lie. It was the painful truth. Wait! It was love all along?





	T'was Love all along

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again! This is a new story I came up with. This would be the product of my first attempt into writing an abo au/ wolf au one shot. I felt that I was not able to fully convey what the characters were feeling in the story. Sorry for that and also for any grammatical errors. Also, this one shot contains poorly written smut so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Please do leave a kudos and a comment. They're much appreciated and do also check out my other stories! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! I don't own the characters, they are but a point of reference. This story also contains the following scenes: male to male sexual scenes, male pregnancy, knotting, and the like. If you are not comfortable with the said scenes, please DO NOT READ. Thank you!

The gradual sting of the chilly wind slowly awakens Baekhyun from his slumber. As he slowly regains consciousness and gathers his senses, different sensations were felt from parts of his bodies. He can feel the chilly wind hovering over him, the sting of hickeys, bite marks and bruises all over his skin, sweat running down his skin, the distinctive burn around his swollen rim still dripping wet with his self-lubricant and mate's cum and of course the simmering heat in his gut. Baekhyun's situation is an example of being totally wrecked.

He rakes his eyes and hands on his naked state before looking around. He is still in his and his mate's mating den which is a few miles away from their pack's village. The omega finds himself lying on the messy piles of animals skin underneath him, a sign of the activities going inside for the past few days since the omega went into heat and his alpha going into rut. This explains the mess of dried up body fluids staining the various animal hides. 

This is nothing new to the omega and for anyone in his kind. Wolves' (although they are shifters) mating season usually comes in the fall season. Baekhyun vaguely remembers that he was still on his third day of heat which means, there are a few more days before it abates to a complete stop. He was still at the peak of his heat which brings him back to look at his current state. His alpha really did take care of him as attested by the physical state he is in and the feeling of temporary relief from his heat.

Flashes of their activities run through his mind but he quickly shakes them off for he can feel the heat slowly coming to life. Speaking of his mate, the said wolf was nowhere to be found inside the small den nor can he smell him anywhere near but then he barely remembered him saying that he will leave to get some food and to check on their pups when his knot recedes before he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Baekhyun smiles bitterly at the memory. His alpha is truly amazing and is the ideal mate. No wonder he falls in love with him a little more each day, if only the said alpha felt the same way. The said alpha was none other than his childhood friend, Park Chanyeol. They were from different packs but their packs are long-time allies.  They were attached to the hip during their younger years, they were the local troublemakers within both packs. They were pups so full of energy and life that members of both packs could not help but smile as they watched the two interact and grow. However, everything changed when they both reached their teens, Chanyeol came out as an alpha and Baekhyun came out as an omega at the coming of age ceremony. Both wolves became awkward to each other for some reason and both had to separate for their training as members of the pack especially that they both hold key positions in the pack as the successor to their parents as the head of the pack.

Chanyeol had to leave his pack (and Baekhyun) behind to join other alphas and betas to train somewhere else for a few years while Baekhyun had to busy himself training to be a proper head omega for his pack. This obviously did not do well with their relationship. Taehyung, Baekhun's younger brother, went with along with the betas and alphas of Chanyeol's pack to train since both packs were allies. Every few months, they would come home and visit but Baekhyun never had the courage to even meet with Chanyeol. Instead, he subtly asks about him from Taehyung and it came to him like a punch on his guts when his brother said that Chanyeol had plans to court some omega. His brother could not elaborate more nor does he have the strength to listen further because it hurt. Even before presenting as an omega, Baekhyun knew he would turn out to be an omega and Chanyeol would be an alpha.

The most obvious sign would have to be their physique. His body was shaping up to be an omega given his height, feminine like limbs, lithe figure, smooth and hairless skin, and full thigh and globes. All of which were meant to attract alphas and betas and also a sign of their fertility to conceive and bear pups. But more than that, Baekhyun was just drawn to his so naturally, he felt attraction and a sense of belonging. His wolf just gets crazy at the sight and scent of Chanyeol, both he and his wolf just fall faster and harder for the said man. Basically, he and his wolf want to submit to Chanyeol as a mate. With these feelings in mind, he had to put a reign on it for their coming of age ceremony has not come yet.

Baekhyun planned to gradually make his feelings known to Chanyeol after their coming of age ceremony but the other suddenly started to become more distant. Even after the ceremony, he still remained distant and they just never got to reconcile after that. Months had passed and Baekhyun slowly let himself open up more to potential mates as he was reminded that he will start going into his first heat in the next season of fall and also as a way for him to move on from his first heartbreak too.

Baekhyun met a lot of alphas and betas who had the potential for his standards of a mate but deep down only one truly held that position, it's Chanyeol. Baekhyun was aware that in a few months, their training will be over and they can come home so probably Chanyeol will start to court the omega he wanted before the mating season in the fall. It was a depressing thought for Baekhyun, but it was also reality.

Reality slapped him in the face again when his parents called for him one day and dropped a surprising news that he is to be mated with none other than Chanyeol as an effort to permanently unite their packs. Apparently, their parents made the agreement a few years back because of the noticeable decline in their numbers for both packs the ever-increasing numbers of rogue wolves entering their territories taking a strain in their out-numbered state. Also, their biology follows nature's rules where only the head alpha and his mate would be the only breeding pair to control their population while the other members of the pack help to raise the pups. Their pack lives the saying "it takes a village to raise a child" literally.

Their parents were determined to have them together before the mating season in hopes that the pair will be able to produce the first batch of next-generation pups. Everything was going so fast and awkward for both of them, also both didn't have the heart to refuse their parents for they saw for themselves the stress caused by the circumstances surrounding their packs. Both never really got to process anything with each other until Chanyeol lead Baekhyun to the mating den that he had scouted and prepared beforehand. They were there seated across each other awkwardly waiting on each other, it was Chanyeol who broke the silence by saying, "I know you're not comfortable with this arrangement but let's act civil to each other, yeah? We're doing this for our parents and for the pack, right?

Oh, how Baekhyun wanted to say that he did want to be with him although not in this kind of situation, the knowledge that Chanyeol also did not want this situation to happen for Chanyeol actually wanted to mate with someone else. As painful as it is, he can only nod in agreement, swallow the bitterness, set aside his broken heart and think of what is best for the pack. At that moment, Baekhyun let himself get lost in his first heat to numb his heart from the guilt that he is tying Chanyeol down to him. He knows that Chanyeol also let himself be consumed by his rut probably to numb himself too of their forced union. It wasn't the best way to mate for the first time but at least it numbs the both of them temporarily as Baekhyun thought.

For the past 2 cycles of seasons, it has been like that between them, in public or in front of their pups they were a lovely couple but when they're alone, both were still awkward but still civil to each other. Mating was just limited to Chanyeol's rut and Baekhyun's heat. Baekhyun didn't how they both tolerated this kind of relationship between them given that both were public figures and that they already had two litters of pups. Three from their first mating season and four from the second. Baekhyun was sure he was already pregnant even if he's still in the middle of his heat. 

Despite all this, Chanyeol had been great to him. He treats him well during his pregnancy, he provides well for the family and a great father to their pups. Their pups were the center of their world, Baekhyun just wishes that they were conceived out of love from both parents and not out of obligation.  He feels guilty for having to tie Chanyeol down and having to lie to everyone especially his children that everything they see between him and  Chanyeol was real. Guilt, depression, and hormones hit him at the same time causing him to curl his naked self and cry his frustrations out.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was approaching the mating den in his wolf form. The alpha just came from their village to check on their pups and get new supplies to last them the rest of the mating season. He immediately scented his omega's distress as he approached the den's entrance. He immediately rushes in as worry and anxiety towards his mate take over thinking that he might have been out too long that Baekhyun's heat might have returned. He promptly shifts into his human form dropping the basket of supplies in one corner of the den before sliding himself behind his wailing mate and lifting one of his omega's leg before slowly penetrating him with his rut-induced cock. 

Baekhyun was too distressed to notice the arrival of his alpha especially with his heat amplifying his negative emotions. Only did he realize it when his alpha slid in from behind and soothed him that he was there and that he was sorry for taking too long to come back. Baekhyun immediately gathered himself moved to clasp one of his alphas hand to stop him from thrusting. Chanyeol got the idea and stopped thrusting but didn't pull out and instead asked what was wrong.

Baekhyun sighed but he had already made up his mind to apologize to Chanyeol. It is the least he could do in for him in return for everything he has done over the years. He then tilts his head to look at him whose eyes were furrowed, clearly waiting for his explanation.

"I-I just wanted to say s-sorry for tying you down to me. I-I should have been braver back then to have opposed our parents and now you're stuck with me. I-I just feel guilty after all these years. I-I am sorry Chanyeol." He says sincerely as a new batch of tears cascade from his droopy eyes.

Chanyeol was quiet for a while but still looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you regret everything then?"

Baekhyun was taken aback by the question but for once, he is determined to be brave and be honest this time around.

"No"

"Then why are you sorry?"

"B-because I know that you did not want US to happen, that you had plans to court the omega of your choice. You would probably be happier, I'm sorry I took that away from you."

I came as a surprise to Baekhyun that Chanyeol looked shocked by the statement.

"W-who told you that?"

"Taehyung told me."

...

"Would you believe me if I told you that the omega I was planning to court was you?"

"W-what!?"

Baekhyun didn't know what to feel. A plethora of emotions came crashing down with his alphas revelation. It was crazy, after all this time Chanyeol was planning to court him? Does this mean he feels the same way?

The omega was taken out of his reverie when his alpha sighs and moved to better position himself behind the omega without breaking their union. Baekhyun's back fully pressed into his alpha's firm torso with his limbs possessively sheltered under his alpha's muscular limbs.

"It is so awkward having this conversation when we're in the middle of mating but yes, you were the omega I was planning to court. I didn't elaborate on it because I didn't want Taehyung to give away my plans then I heard that you seeing potential mates I had to put my plans to a complete halt. However, our parents were adamant about having us as mates so I proposed for us to at least be civil about. If anyone should be sorry about it, it should be me because I am the alpha but I just couldn't help but to actually want our union to happen. I let myself be selfish and to somehow have you for myself."

"It really pains me to hear that you felt responsible for tying me down when it was actually I who is doing it for my own selfish reasons. I am so sorry Baekhyun, so so sorry. I really love you and the thought of you being courted by other wolves other than me really hurt so when our parents arranged for us to be mates, I was so happy but also I hope that you could also learn to love me along the way. Now, I feel so disgusted with myself because I have caused you nothing but pain and guilt. I'm sorry Baek but please don't leave me and let me be selfish again this time because I don't know how am I going to tell our pups. It would break their hearts. I hope this doesn't change anything, please don't feel as if you have to return my feelings for you."

It was heartbreaking to see his alpha cry, he could feel him tremble as the alpha tightens his hold, feel his tears slide against his nape, and hear his voice crack with all the pent-up emotions. But, above all these, he felt relieved that the alpha did feel the same way. They both were just too cowardly to confess which basically complicated things between them; causing them pain. It was finally time to come clean and relieve them both.

Baekhyun raises one of his hand to caress the alpha from behind and to stop his sobbing.

" Chanyeol?" Baekhyun felt him stop sobbing but suddenly tensed so he took it as a queue to continue.

"I did tell you that I did not regret the arrangement of our parents because I do love you too! I guess we were just too scared to admit it after all this time." 

Baekhyun tilts his head to look at the alpha only to see him hovering over him from behind. The taller's face gives away his surprise which morphs into a creepy but endearing smile as soon as his omega smiles at him. It didn't take long before he dove down to kiss his omega to openly convey what he once thought were unrequited emotions. They kept smiling even after they broke away from the kiss, enchanted and lost in each other's eyes until Baekhyun felt something twitch inside of him.

"Chanyeol!" He shrieks.

"Whaaat? You're just so beautiful and that I can now openly tell you that I love you!."

Baekhyun just huffs but he was obviously flustered because of the redness of his face giving him away. Then an involuntary moan catches him off guard as he can feel his heat steadily coming back and he can smell the noticeable change in the air. The scent of Chanyeol's musk tells him that he too can smell the heat coming back. The mix of their pheromones swirling around the cramped space of the den was intoxicating.

"Damn Baek, you smell so good. I can smell your heat coming back. I just want to ravish you right now." The alpha says as he noses and licks around his omega's neck.

"A-alpha, please..." Is all that Baekhyun could reply with.

"It's okay Baek, I will not only mate with you but make love to you this time. I love you so much Baekhyun." The alpha coos as he moves one of his hand under one of the omega's thighs to lift it up as he begins to give slow and steady thrusts.

"I-ah love yo-u t-too Chan-yeol..." Baekhyun pants.

Chanyeol took his time peppering Baekhyun with kisses and hickeys on his body, stealing his breath away with steamy kisses on his lips, bringing him closer to completion with every slow but deep thrust into his soaking entrance. The sight, smell, sounds, and sensations around them slowly brought them over the edge.

Baekhyun's body shook from his orgasm, his cum staining the fur under him again as Chanyeol's thrusts deliciously rubbed against his prostate. With Baekhyun done, Chanyeol increased his pace of thrusting as his knot begins to form. Once his knot fully locks them, he lets his orgasm wash over him as he fills his omega's womb with his seeds.

It was Baekhyun who came down from his high first after a minute or so as he could still feel Chanyeol pumping his seeds into him as he continues to roll his hips. The omega turns to meet the alpha in the eyes before breaking into a smile.

"I'm happy to know that we share the same feelings and especially with the knowledge that our pups were conceived because of love despite it being unspoken." He states in sincerity and relief.

Chanyeol smiles and dives down to kiss him again for he too could not agree more. They lay there conversed to catch up on each other's inner thoughts but when the Chanyeol's know receded, the alpha dove down in between his omega's legs started giving him a tongue bath.

The omega shrieks in surprise but secretly being turned on by the alpha's actions. "Ch-Chanyeol! That's dirty!"

The alpha ignores his mate's whines and after deeming him clean he proceeds to push his length into the omega as he could see a not batch of self-lubrication dripping out of the swollen entrance. Baekhyun's breath was knocked out of him at the sudden penetration with his eyes rolling back.

"Channie!" Baekhyun whines but soon replaced by moans of pleasure as Chanyeol began to thrust into him again.

The breeding pair spent the rest of the mating season like that, Chanyeol knotting his omega over and over as a means of catching up and to make sure that Baekhyun will be carrying his pups again, not that Baekhyun wanted to complain about his mate's strange logic though.

By the time they went back to their pack, the pair was tackled immediately by their overly-excited pups and both parents were more than happy to spend time with them after a week of separation. They also extended their gratitude towards the members of the pack who looked after the pups in their absence. 

Of course, a few weeks after the mating season it did not come as a surprise that Baekhyun was pregnant again and was due to give birth by spring but what was surprising was that his scent hints that he is pregnant with a full litter of pups, six pups! His alpha was over the moon when he smelled it from his omega, an alpha's nose is very accurate when it comes to these things.

Baekhyun was just glad his pups were conceived out of love, that his family was built on mutual love all along.

-The End!-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I did not disappoint you too much. Please also check out my other stories.


End file.
